Final Battle: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha
Meeting Seireitou stood on the Madara statue in the Valley of the End, waiting to defeat Ryun once and for all. Ryun appeared on the First Hokage's statue, "Hello old friend." "Well, you seem to have become stronger with that old fool, what a shock that you accually learned something from him" Seireitou said. Ryun's eyes narrowed, "Something about you has changed. What's with that dark attitude?" Ryun asked confused. "Its nothing" Seireitou continued to stand "Well, I wouldn't say it is nothing," said a familiar voice. Ryun and Seireitou faced the direction that the voice came from. There they saw Hikaru Kurosaki sitting on a boulder. "What are you doing here, Hikaru?" asked Seireitou. "Well, I'm on vacation, so I decided to stop by the Valley of the End." "Well," smirked Ryun, "while you were bored, Seireitou and I became gods." Hikaru's face turned from a smile to a frown. "I see..." Ryun sighed, "Well, I won't waste anymore time." Ryun formed a series of hand signs, "Black Secret Summoning: Dance of 1000 Kunai." The Battle... As the kunais attacked Seireitou, he dodged everyone without touching them and continued standing there "Thats it, thats the power that Hikaru and Rokudou taught you?.... pity, if thats all you have, then you will die here." ]] "Hmm..." Hikaru said. "They have gotten better, but when should I tell them of my secret?" Ryun closed his eyes and frowned, "You're definitely different from before. However, those are no ordinary kunai, and if you persist on making fun of Rokudou and Master Kurosaki, I'll kill you." Master Hikaru, I hope I make you proud. Ryun jumped and engaged Seireitou in Taijutsu. When Ryun hit Seireitou, Seireitou burst into cherry blossoms and they regathered instantly behind Ryun and kicked him to the sky and used Shinra Tensei to redirect the kunais to hit ryun. Hikaru sighed, "Ryun, you still have much to learn." He then noticed that Seireitou was charging a Holy Rasengan, but the red diamond in the middle was tainted with black. "Seireitou, you have walked to the side of evil for a long time, even without knowledge of it. You can't even summon enough energy for the True Holy Rasengan." Ryun, too, used Shinra Tensei and threw the kunai into the water below. Ryun then hopped up and used the Summoning Jutsu to summon Nibi, the Nekomata and hopped on it's head. Nibi unleashed a stream of fire at Seireitou. Seireitou appeared in the middle of the inferno, untouched and unfazed. "I show you what Master Zukia taught me" Seireitou activated his Sharingan, exept it wasnt red, it was golden with black toeme. "Well, this is a surprise," said Hikaru. "That Sharingan is quite different." Ryun already knew, His Inner Hollow. So that's it, huh? Ryun patted Nibi on the head and the Two Tails purred it's agreement. Ryun also revealed his Sharingan and began forming several hand signs, "Black Secret Technique: Universal Darkness." Ryun said, and then together, he and Nibi attacked Seireitou. Suddenly, the Nibi started to shake wildly and tried to shake Ryun off. "There is a purpose to this sharingan that you have no idea" Ryun again patted Nibi and she stopped acting up, "No it is you who do not understand, I have just changed the very laws of nature around me for a hundred miles, the world in that field is under my jurisdiction for as long as keep the jutsu active, for all you know, that Sharingan you possess is just an ordinary eye under my reign." Ryun said as he again attacked with Nibi hitting Seireitou hard. Seireitou again burst into cherry blossoms and scattered around the area. Seireitou activated his Kagegan and reasembled on top of Nibi, next to Ryun. "Thats it, thats the extent of your power, thats what the great Rokudou taught you?" seireitou said, mocking both Hikaru and Rokudou. Ryun the Untouchable ]] Ryun smiled, "Yes." and with that he uses his power to put Seireitou back on the ground. "It's because of them that I now have a family outside of the Old Uchiha Clan." Ryun was smiling more brightly now, "They, and Tora, Sanji, Naruto, Itachi, and even you, are my new family." Nibi whipped it's tails and roared in agreement. Seireitou looked down then back at Ryun, and used Summoning Jutsu and Seireitou summoned Kyuubi no Yoko and he went on top of his head. "Well then, i promise to give you the fight of your life" seireitou said as he and kyuubi both used Kokuho. Nibi jumped, Ryun then returned it to the Hall of Heaven and summoned Gobi, the Houkou, and the two unleashed a flood of water that defeated the Kokuho, and then Gobi summoned a great windstorm. Then both Gobi and Ryun knocked Seireitou and Kyuubi into the Valley below. Seireitou used Shinra Tensei to block the whirlwind and attacked with Kokuho but seireitou jumped on top of the kokuho, focusing his chakra and jumped instantly on Ryun's Gobi and punched Ryun, distracting him while the kokuho nailed a hit on gobi and sent him back to the hall of heaven. Seireitou jumped back on kyuubi and kyuubi stomped on top of Ryun with its large paw, crushing him. "Tuh, you havent changed, how can you protect Tora if you cant even protect yourself?" seireitou said as kyuubi continued spreading his paw on the ground, crushing Ryun. You, childish imp. A golden explosion rocked the Valley, as the air pressure sky rocketed and the very earth shook, the wall of the valley began to explode and a violent golden chakra shield was around Ryun, Ryun himself was slumped over his power increasing enormously. Ryun showed that the Kyuubi's attack hadn't even scratched him, and tears were flowing from his eyes. "You want to talk about weak, huh? You can even touch me, your power is so insignificant, I can't even feel it anymore." Ryun's incisors grew long and sharp. Wind was blowing so hard that even Hikaru couldn't breathe and Ryun bored his now-slitted crimson eyes into Seireitou. "hmm... thats it?" said seireitou as his power took a golden power which shook the land, and caused even Hikaru to be blown away by this magnitude of power. "As memory serves, you havent touched me either, you little bug" Ryun's shoulder then began producing a golden seal spread all over his body and for a brief second he vanished, then he appeared and slammed his fist into Seireitou. Seireitou burst into cherry blossoms again, and his voice came from all over, "hahaha, thats it, you just keep failing to meet my expectations each time, i mean come on, i thought you'd be a challenge to me" The One who didn't change... Instantly time reversed to the time where Ryun was on Nibi and both he and Seireitou were on their separate statues. "You're the bug. I told you before, the law of nature is under my command, the battle you just saw was a Sharingan Genjutsu. "You're the real loser. All that power you thought you had is non-existent now. No jutsu you have can reverse this because I also have changed the Law of Jutsu and you have no jutsu to use. I could even kill you right now and you'd be helpless." Ryun chuckled. "So this is Zukia's mighty student, who in fact is helpless." "You think im a fool, who do you think your talking to, you helpless kid" Seireitou disappeared and used Eternal Mangekyou Kagegan to reverse the nature of Ryun's ability so that seireitou has control of the laws of nature. "I told you, you cant win" seireitou used the power to bring time back to when seireitou burst into cherry blossoms and they all sliced Ryun to shreds. "Ryun!" yelled Hikaru. He looked to Seireitou, then to Ryun. He then did a series of unrecognizable hand signs, and said, "Shadow Style: Black Shot Paralysis," aimed at Seireitou. Seireitou noticed the attack coming toward him and knocked it away. He then said, "why are you trying to interrupt this battle? It's not like you." "Since Ryun is out for the count, I'll fight for him until he can get back up," replied Hikaru. "I know this is a little intrusive, but I have no choice. I want to see that Ryun is still able to fight." "Very well, but i doubt you can face me head on" said seireitou. Hikaru smirked, "You ever wonder why I seem to never be surprised at anything?" Seireitou shrugged, "You have no fear?" Hikaru laughed, "Well, yes, but it's higher than that. Seireitou looked at him even more confused. Then Hikaru said, "I was trained by someone stronger than Zukia and Rokudou Sennin combined. Seireitou looked shocked, "Impossible, they are gods." Hikaru frowned, "They are not gods. Rokudou is an angel, and Zukia is a demon." "Hehehehe...hahahaha!!!.. no one is stronger than Master Zukia, except for probably me" said seireitou as he drew a Thousand Tailed Fox aura of golden chakra. "You deny the truth you arrogant lesser being," said Hikaru, "There is someone who has the ultimate power over all." Seireitou looked at Hikaru in confusion, "Who're you talking about?" Hikaru said silently, "Yhvh, otherwise known as God." Seireitou stared at Hikaru, then burst into laughter, "You actually believe God exists?! What a joke!" "Is it? I think that you are a little mistaken my friend," said Hikaru. "I don't care!" yelled Seireitou. "Let's fight!" "Very well," said Hikaru. He then was enveloped in a bright light. So bright, that even the sun looked like a black dot in the sky. Seireitou closed his eyes, so he wouldn't be blinded. When he opened them, he saw Hikaru wearing glorious white clothes, and had wings white as pure snow. He also saw that the Ten Tailed Wolf was standing next to Hikaru, with white fur instead of purple. "What...what are you?" asked Seireitou. "An angel. One sent by God himself to help clean up this world," responded Hikaru. Seireitou vs Hikaru "I dont give a shit even if you were God himself" yelled seireitou as he used his cherry blossoms to slice hikaru to shreds. Ryun got up and began to glow, "He is right, God is way beyond your Zukia. And I control the laws of nature, your jutsu did nothing because I control the Law. Now beg for mercy and mabey it will shine upon you, Seireitou." "hehehehe, you think that Zukia wouldnt teach me how to combat that power?" seireitou activated his "Control" to take possession of the laws of nature to make ryun traped in his own jutsu. "Now who's helpless?" "You are still, the laws of nature are different, "Control" has no power when I can use it too. You are still useless." Ryun said unfazed. "my my, you still think you can win, you cant, thanks to Zukia's training, i can finally utilize the true power of the Rejection of Fate, a power that violates the authority of the gods" seireitou said as he rejected Ryun's control over the laws of nature and turned the power against Ryun. "In my universe your jutsu doesn't exist, only one God, exists and he cannot be surpassed." Ryun said, yawning. "Mocking me?.. your so weak that you have to resort to child's play?, fine, then i refuse to fight a scared weakling that cant challenge someone headon, maybe i should kill some of your friends to get you angry, maybe that Tora person" "Is that the best you can do? Mocking Tora who is perhaps even stronger than me? You fool yourself to believe it. Now how do you want to die?" Ryun laughed. "Well, if you have control over this dimension, then all i need to do is leave this dimension without leaving it" while seireitou said this, ryun looked in a confused way. Seireitou activated Yasakani no Magatama, whihc caused seireitou to enter a hidden dimension, unable to be controled Ryun's technique, while seireitou also used Raijuu. Ryun looked and Seireitou and howled in laughter, then he released his Heaven's Seal to Level 2 and became Angelic like Hikaru, shining brighter than any light conceivable. "You don't get it, no jutsu you have works because your not following my law of nature." Ryun laughed even more as he sprouted pure white wings out of his back. "Well, then i just need to break the law!" said seireitou as he was covered in a gigantic wild black chakra and his eyes became black with yellow iris. "you may be an angel of heaven but im the angel of Hell!" Both Ryun's Light and Seireitou shadows come to blows. "The real fight starts now!" seireitou said laughing maniacly. Angels vs Demons "Oh you narrow minded idiot." Ryun said, "How can you break the law, when I can constantly change it?!" "Because light and dark create a balance with eachother, nothing can over-rule the other, even God must agree, if one overcomes the other, then the universe's balance will be destroyed and all of creation will go down the drain. Light alone cannot control law, only light and dark together can control it, even god cant control all of creation by himself, why do you think hell exists?" said seireitou as he regained his share over the law of nature. "Hell exists to punish the wicked, and darkness was told by God to be ruled by light. If light appears, darkness flees, you are helpless so long as you walk the evil path." Ryun said closing his eyes. "Wrong you fool, there is no light without dark, and there is no dark without light, also, there is no good and evil, only balence, and your just stupid to think otherwise but remember, we came here to fight, not debate" seireitou said as he prepared to fight Ryun. "Only on that, are you correct. We did not appear to debate, but you simply cannot win, even if your logic was true in the real world, in this one it is not. You can make the first move, however it is most likely useless." Ryun said, still not opening his eyes. Seireitou created a portal connecting to the real world and the Valley of the End. "If you really wish to fight me, and finally prove yourself then follow me" said seireitou as he entered the portal and left Ryun's world. Ryun sighed and followed Seireitou, and drew his katana, still in his angelic form. Both Hollow - Seireitou and Angel - Ryun stand at the same statues as in the begining of the fight. Ryun's light and Seireitou's shadows were shakeing the planet. "Its time to begin our final collision, ryun!" said seireitou as he drew his KyuubiTaishou. The True Fight Begins Ryun moved swiftly and the two engaged in sword fighting. Both, after clashing for several minutes, seem evenly tied. "Well, this is getting nowhere, lets kick it up a notch" said seireitou as his energy became blackish golden. Ryun was becoming bored again, he too was bright gold. He flipped his sword up, he changed his eye's back to a Sharingan. "Well, its time to get really serious" said seireitou as he activated his Mangekyou Kagegan and used Forbidden Jutsu: 9 Shadow Paths of God to summon his 9 paths. "Now, will you be able to beat me Kyudou no Seireitou?" "Yes, it has already been done, those Nine Bodies are mere distractions." Ryun sheathed his sword, "You rely too much on those "Paths"." said Ryun crossing his arms and activating a new jutsu... The Itachi-seireitou prepared his Susano'o and Pein-seireitou prepared his Shinra Tensei. Seireitou activated his Habetaku Chidori and prepared to attack Ryun. Ryun sat the way he was, "I will not move from this spot. None of those moves will work against mine. COME!" "You underestimate me Ryun, i know well enough not to use simple jutsu" seireitou activated his Eternal Mangekyou Kagegan and used his Forbidden Jutsu: Infinite Shadow Paths of God, and suddenly, millions of bodies all dressed in seireitou's clothing and possessing the Eternal Mangekyou Kagegan appeared all around the valley of the end. "Let me introduce you to my Mugendou no Seireitou" "Is that all you can make? You don't have enough, quite simply put," Ryun grinned, "You have already lost." "It matters not how many there are" said seireitou as next to him, appeared a Ryun-Seireitou and Tora-Seireitou. Ryun grinned once more, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You have never met Tora, so knowing what is capable of is impossible for you, but fine, you have called you "friends", yet they won't even scratch me, if they could, you would have attacked long ago." Ryun said slowly shutting his eyes. "To answer your first question, Tora was in your memories when i used Kojiki in our last fight, whihc allowed me to make a connection to the present Tora, and also, you cant beat all of these, especially when one of them is you, and another is your teacher" A Rokudou Sennin-Seireitou appeared next to Seireitou as well and the Tora-seireitou used Wakahiru on Ryun, burning him to ashes. The "True" God Ryun was unfazed when the smoke cleared. There in the clouds, were millions, no, trillions of angels. "God protects His chosen. These are the beings in which Hikaru spoke of. You are one who has no power against the beings of Heaven. I wish you would return to the way you were Seireitou." And just as suddenly as they had came, the angels were gone. In their place, were Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Tora, Sanji and Jake, Ryun's friends. Naruto glanced at Seireitou, "Get him Ryun." Sasuke, Tora and Itachi activated their Sharingans and Sanji prepared his water attacks. Ryun hit his Seal with his new jutsu, "Ultimate Forbidden Secret Jutsu: Jutsu Seal Removal!" And a bright white, Ten Tailed Fox stood beside Ryun and Ryun jumped on its back. Naruto's Nine Tailed Fox was also there and he was riding it. Tora jumped on with Ryun. "This our last stand, my friends versus your fakes." Ryun said, "No fake can beat the original." "HAHAAHAHAHAHHA!!!, i was waiting for that, you just marked your loss!" said seireitou as the Ryun-seireitou kicked Ryuun away from the foxes and seireitou used Forbidden Jutsu: Heaven's Roar, which caused the Ten Tailed and the 9 Tailed to lose all their power and caused them to pass out as the Tora-seireitou began to use Wakahiru to finish off the two fainted foxes. Ryun was protected by Sanji's water. "You see, Sanji's water works exactly like Gaara's sand, you can't hurt me. And as for the Tailed Beasts, they can't lose their power because they were released from us with heavenly jutsu which your jutsu has no effect on." Ryun and the other stood together, Ryun and Tora still atop the Ten Tails. "Fakes?, these are real, from mine and your memories; and you want me to be like before?, i am like before, i have my own friends to save, and i would never go on the path of evil." Seireitou thinks to himself, "Haizo, Minkai, Alex, Naito, Hiuyshi, Tsuneide, Tsunade, Itachi, and yes, even you... Ryun" Seireitou had all his bodies charge, but some stood next to Seireitou. Ryun smiled, Sanji's water crashed into the oncoming bodies. Itachi used Amaterasu, to burn them. The two foxes swung their tails, sending the charging bodies over the waterfall. Sasuke called on a giant, "Kirin" which electrified the water the bodies were in and Naruto slammed them all with a Holy Rasengan, then returned to Ryun's side. Seireitou had every body return to him, and he used Mugendou Sennin Mode, which allowed him to combine with every body he made and use all their powers, his body grew 9 black and white wings, along with a golden aura with rainbow discharge all around him. He also used Summoning Jutsu to summon Ha and Zukia Tojiro. He then used an unknown jutsu and his friends Minkai, Haizo, Tsuneide, Alex, Naito, Hiuyshi, Tsunade all appeared. "This is OUR final Stand, RYUN!!" War of Friends Rokudou Sennin and Hikaru stood now beside Ryun and his gang. Ryun glowed with White fox chakra that formed ten tails. "Once again our powers are even Seireitou. This will be the final jutsu." Ryun said. Ryun held out his palm, "Celestial Crystal Sphere!!" he shouted. Together Ryun and his friends charged at Seireitou combining their power with Ryun's Celestial Crystal Sphere. Seireitou charged with his Mugendou Rasengan, and all of his friends and summoning gathered their powers together with Seireitou, and seireitou charged at Ryun. Final Collision The Valley of the End was no more as the two attacks slammed into each other. They were still even, but Ryun did not intend on ending in a draw. Thousands of angels surrounded Ryun and his group giving them more power than ever as the tide of the battle swung Ryun's direction. Seireitou also refused to allow it to end in a tie, he used the power from Minkai's Soul Edge, Haizo's Saitatsu and His own KyuubiTaishou and the Thousand Tailed Fox's Chakra. By using the full power of the Blades of Absolute Creation, the tide of the fight directly fell in Seireitou's favor and the attack fell towards Ryun. Tora flung his arm around Ryun and they put their heads together facing Seireitou. I'm okay Ryun, don't hold back 'cuz you're worried about me. Just release it all. Tora put his hand on Ryun's and the two combine their power. Sanji joined them and the three cousins floated together and for an instant, time stopped. Ryun you've given so much for me and Tora. Now it's our turn to protect you. Sanji said. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Jake, Hikaru, and Rokudou put their hands on Ryun, Tora, and Sanji's backs and together they released everything, the attack was pushing Seireitou farther and farther away. "Seireitou give it all you got!" said Minkai. "We believe in you" said Tsuneide. "Kick this guy's ass!" said Alex. "We are all here for you, Seireitou!" said Naito. Haizo swung his arm around Seireitou and pushed togethor with everyone, "Together, seireitou, '''WE WILL WIN!'"'' yelled all his friends. Seireitou shed a tear and continued to release everything, and the battle fell in Seireitou's favor. The three cousins were crying, not because they were losing, but because for the first time in four years they were fighting together and for each other and for the first time, they weren't just cousins or friends, they were brothers. Sanji and Tora tightened their grip on Ryun's hand because their bodies were hurting so bad, their sickness was affecting them now. Ryun looked horrified as they shrieked in pain. Ryun's eyes got blood red and slitted, "TORA, SANJI" he said as he exploded in angelic power pushing Seireitou far, far, far away. "I told you Ryun, my friends are too important to me, i had no family and was hated amongest the villagers, but these people, my friends became my family, and as long as im around, they will never be harmed, and i... i will... NEVER LOSE!!!!" said seireitou as his friends started to cry happy tears. "Everyone, lets do this together, together WE WILL ALWAYS WIN!!!!!" yelled seireitou and his friends as the team pushed Ryun back and back and Ryun started to lose his grip on his attack as seireitou's only continued getting stronger and kept pushing them back. "We have different pasts though, I had family but they were torn from me. These two are my life and their both sick! If I don't do something they will die." Ryun actually transformed briefly into an angel, "Sorry Seireitou, I...I just cannot focus on winning if their well being is at stake." Ryun and his group unleashed a strange blueish blast and wiped Seireitou away, yet somehow protecting his friends. Seireitou transformed into a golden god and continued to fight back with his attack. "Im sorry Ryun, but i cant lose!!" said seireitou as he blew Ryun away with a large mysterious golden blast that shielded Ryun's friends and his own. Ryun was lying down, and seireitou was standing and said "I would never hurt your friends Ryun, their your family and i know how it feels to have your friends taken awya from you. It was almost unbearable, right?, the thought of being all alone, but when we both gained freinds, the pain went away, we both never want to return to that lonliness, this is our cause to fight, to protect, and i would never do anything to take that away, my freind" My Friend... Ryun smiled with one eye open, both Tora and Sanji lay with one arm over Ryun, both asleep, both out of pain. The other lie around Ryun, all asleep. "Ya, your right Seireitou, thank you...." Seireitou picked up Ryun and put him on his sholder, while his friends icked up Tora and Sanji and asked to carry Ryun, but seireitou disagreed. "Ill take him, you guys are weakened as our my friends and me, but ill still do it" said seireitou as he went towards Rokudou and said to him "You trained him well, Rokudou, he has grown quite a remarkible way. "Unagi would have been proud of both of you" said Rokudou. Seireitou thought to himself, "Ryun, you are someone who knows the true meaning of power, to protect those precious to you, and to never give up". And with that, while carring Ryun, walked on towards the path. Tora and Sanji caught up to Seireitou, Tora helped Seireitou support Ryun and Sanji held them up with his water. Tora had a tear in his eye. Why does he go so far for us he wondered as they continued walking... Seireitou pulled away from Tora and Sanji, "Guys, save your strength, Ryun wouldnt want you to die, and neither do i" said seireitou and also said "The reason that Ryun goes so far is because you are his family, and he will always protect the both of you till his death" seireitou said as he continued bringing Ryun down the path. Ryun let out a weak laugh and passed out. Tora and Sanji saw Itachi and the entire Mountain Village's ANBU ahead. "Let us take Ryun back to his village." Itachi asked. "Sure" said seireitou as he gave Ryun over to Itachi. As they all left, "Itachi, take good care of Ryun, ok, and dont forget to give this to him" Seireitou passed Itachi a letter and everyone said their goodbyes and left. "So, im guessing Ryun lost then to Seireitou" asked Itachi. "Yes, but Ryun taught Seireitou something that he will never forget, the true meaning of friendship" said Tora About 2 hours later, Ryun awoke, and everyone was happy that he was alright. Itachi gave him Seireitou's letter and he read it: Dear Ryun, Im glad you are ok and your friends should also be alright. We fought a great battle, besides its results. Ryun, we both make a pledge that we will always protect our friends. You are also my friend, meaning i will protect you with my life as well. Take Care, Seireitou The next day Seireitou was sup prised to a letter on his tent (he is still in the Land of Mountains), it read; Seireitou, Your something else for beating me. We're all a little bruised up but we're ok. Itachi is stepping down as Shodai Yamakage today, so mabey we'll visit Otogakure soon. Thank you friend, your friends truly deserve you. Ryun The End... Category:Articles marked as clear